Euridice "Euri" Taverna
Name: Euridice 'Euri' Taverna Species: Half human half witch Gender: Female Sexuality: Mostly straight. Mostly. Age: 18 Birthday: October 31st. Sign: Scorpio. Height: 5'4" Weight: 115lb Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White (Albinism) Summon: Dog Background: Euri grew up in the town of Annan, in the region of Dome, on the continent Ediacara, on the planet Minoa. The town is located in a fairly flat area surrounded by small mountains, close to the Dome/Micah border. Her father is a very human Lightkeeper (think holy paladin working for human royalty), and her mother is a witch. The two of them had begun sleeping together shortly after her (then fairly young) father was stationed near Annan, though when Euri's mom ended up pregnant, her father freaked out and got himself reassigned elsewhere. This left Euri's mother alone, having to raise Euri by herself. Witches as a species are already very fickle and prone to grudges, so Euri's mother holds a RIDICULOUS grudge for her father for that. Most witches typically live in the Fuggum region, due to the higher concentration of magic in the environment. Euri's mother, however, chose to live in Dome to farm squashes. That's right, Euri's witch mother was a squash farmer. She specializes in squashes that thrived in cool, dry environments that require frost. Thanks to Fuggum basically being the opposite environment and the widespread use of squash in various spells, Euri's mother actually makes a decent living. However, this also meant that Euri was forced to eat squash prepared in the most ridiculous ways while growing up. She hates it to this day. Their home was built into the side of a mountain and though it had many floors it was crammed with all kinds of crazy witch shit (Euri's mother is kind of a pack rat). So while Euri isn't particularly good at most magic, she is surprisingly knowledgeable when it comes to magical objects due to this exposure. Euri's mother was the one who persuaded Dog to make the contract, having already known of Dog due to her ancestors being part of a cult that worshiped him. Euri was only a toddler at the time when it was made - which was actually an advantage to her, as this meant that she had years to work on being a good summoner. She often spent summer at Metaphor, the witch capital, so while she didn't live constantly with witches she's familiar with their society. Due to being half-witch and having an eccentric witch mother, Euri didn't grow up with many friends. In fact, she spent more time fighting and cursing/hexing other children than actually playing with them. When she turned sixteen she promptly left Annan and her mother, joined a bounty hunter guild, and began traveling around the countryside capturing criminals. She wasn't that good at her job, though; her only saving grace was having Dog around to do most of the fighting. It needs to be noted at this point that Adel, Dolly's character, is an extremely majorly wanted criminal - the most wanted criminal in the world - due to his using the VERY VERY taboo art of necromancy. The public view of him is that he's a horrible monster who goes from village to village wiping them out and turning the citizens into undead slaves. Only 8 people in the history of their entire world have used necromancy, and due to its nature it was heavily banned a long, long time ago. So Adel and necromancy are both considered Really Bad Shit. Eventually she runs into an avatar of Adel's while in a small town bar. Thinking it is the real Harbringer and therefore worth an entire fortune if caught, Euri ignores her better judgement and follows it, leading her to the real Adel. Shenanigans occur and Matt, Adel's zombie sidekick, infects half the town. Euri, Adel, Matt and Dog end up fixing the zombified portion of the village but have to flee. Euri begins stalking Adel, wanting to bring him in not out of a sense of justice, but because he's worth a fuckton of money. Personality: Euri is, in a word, tsundere. She typically acts cold and short-tempered around people, and has little tolerance for them; she's very much a loner. Once she gets to know someone this will usually calm down a bit, though she'll never hesitate to insult someone if she thinks they've done or said something exceptionally stupid. She doesn't open up to people all that easily, but it's certainly possible for a long period of time. She's very much a tomboy, not particularly interested in girly things (aside from adorable underwear akljfa) and preferring to get down and dirty. As a child she enjoyed running around and exploring the forests and mountains surrounding her village instead of playing with dolls or dress-up. She doesn't hesitate to make her opinions known and argue with others, though she does have some tact and in serious situations will shut up. She also doesn't hesitate to resort to physical violence, though this usually only happens with Adel. Part of the reason she doesn't open up to people very well is because of her witch heritage. She absolutely hates it, she hates being only half human and half witch even more (because of sort of an identity crisis between the two races) and secretly wishes she had been born a normal human. So she finds it easier to just keep people at arm's length and not letting them find out about that then telling them and having to deal with it. Overall Euri is pretty immature when it comes to emotions. She likes to act tough and sure of herself when that often isn't the case, and she's quick to lash out if someone notices this. The only person she's really comfortable with is Dog. Due to her abrasiveness she tends to automatically think the worst of people, or at least be more pessimistic than is normal. This usually leaves her pleasantly surprised when she finds out that a person isn't as bad as she thought. Euri doesn't have much in the way of patience, whether it be with people or magic. Potions take too long to brew, in her opinion, so she's never been interested in them. She's energetic too and prefers to be constantly moving or on the go instead of just being lazy or relaxing - an opposite to Adel's more dawdling (in her opinion) nature. When it comes to the world at large she is pretty realistic. Traveling around as a bounty hunter has given her a lot more worldly experience than she would have gotten back in her podunk hick town, though she still has a lot to learn. She has an unhealthy interest in money, and her aspiration is to be rich rich RICH and use the money to explore the entire world and go on exciting adventures. Fears and Dislikes: Euri is completely terrified of anything remotely resembling the undead. Skeletons, vampires, zombies... you name it, she's scared of it and will use Dog as a meatshield. This is due to her mother being... less than motherly... and telling her old witch fables as a kid. Witch fables happen to be extremely horrifying, kind of like old Grimm stories, or old German fairy tales. She also dislikes squash for reasons stated up, criminals due to her job as a bounty hunter, and Lightkeepers due to her father. She also utterly loathes pants and never wears them, preferring skirts or shorts instead. Appearance: -Rune contract with Dog is in a circle shape around her navel -Typically wears short skirts or shorts, in the winter she'll wear stockings/leggings/etc. with them. -She likes very practical boots. This means ugly beat-up things that aren't very ladylike at all. -Her hair is generally very messy, and almost always pulled back into a ponytail. -Has awesome hips and legs B) They're her best feature. -Since bounty-hunting is a very physical job, she's got an athletic build. She's not incredibly muscular, but she's not a thin stick either. -A b-cup, sadly. Abilities: -A summoner, which means she can make contracts with different creatures. When a contract is made Runes specific to that contract appear somewhere on her body. With a contract made she is able to call forth the creature and use its abilities or magic, at the cost of supplying energy to not only herself, but her summon as well. Currently her only summon is Dog. -Since she is half witch she doesn't necessary need to recite an Incantation to summon Dog; she can simply say his name or just concentrate. -She can also utilize Dog's powers. For Euri this generally means creating small fireballs, mostly used to light up dark areas. -Being half witch she is naturally good at creating and casting hexes, curses etc. (black magic). She's also fairly good at making potions, but she usually doesn't due to her impatience and her dislike of witch-y things. -She's strong. Very strong for someone her size. -She eats like a horse due to being Dog's summoner. Gotta have a lot of energy to keep up with an old god! He's also the reason she vastly prefers meat over any other kind of food. Notes to Add: -There's no magical reason for her albinism! It was just the result of genetics. She generally doesn't really suffer from the symptoms a regular human with severe albinism would due to her being half-witch and the summoner of an old god. -Her interests include: dogs, Dog, physical fighting, Dog's magic, beer, food (especially meat), PANTIES. -She technically can't quit her contract with Dog, since she wasn't the original contractor - her mother was. The only way for Euri to get out of it is to die or for her mother and Dog to agree to end it. -She haaaates her full name (Euridice). She thinks it sounds old-fashioned and the only person who can get away with calling her by it is her mother. -PB is Hime from Yozakura Quartet. Played by: Pan Category:Characters